


Boys and their Bachelor Parties

by Heartithateyou



Category: The Avengers (2012)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-30
Updated: 2013-04-30
Packaged: 2017-12-10 01:18:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,182
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/780107
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Heartithateyou/pseuds/Heartithateyou
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>All the boys are out for Phil and Clint's bachelor party, too bad neither Tony and Steve are getting what they want.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Boys and their Bachelor Parties

"Tony, I really don't want one."

"Oh c'mon Cap, don't be a buzz kill."

"I'm not!" Steve says, looking anywhere but the half naked woman in front of him. Half naked may be an understatement. "You seem very nice, I'm just not into... lap dances." Steve finally trails off, draining his drink and for once wishing he could get drunk.

Very drunk.

It would make this spectacle much more bearable.

Unsurprisingly, it was Tony who insisted you couldn't have a bachelor party without going to a strip club. Steve wouldn't have even attended if it hadn't been for that fact that it was being thrown for Coulson and Clint, two of his best friends of the century.

Looking around he spots Clint with three strippers grinding on him, while Coulson looks on with that look that is both reprimanding and loving.

It was such a surprise when those two came out as a couple, right after Coulson got out of the hospital, that accepting they were going to get married was the small change in comparison.

And when anyone saw the looks they shared, it was impossible to ignore the love between them.

"I'm paying though!" Tony says, bringing Steve back to reality.

"Tony, no."

"Steve, you need to live a little!"

"No!"

"Get yourself into this century!"

"Tony, I said no."

"Steve-"

"Tony, I'm not into women!" There's an awkward pause of silence, the stripper taking this opportunity to skulk away. Tony's eyes are locked on Steve's, Steve can already feel the blush rising on his cheeks.

Wonderful, he wasn't ready to admit that little fact to anyone, much less Tony Stark.

"Steve... you know that's not a big deal these days... being..."

"Yeah well, still. Don't tell anyone."

"Steve, I swear, they're not going to care!"

"Seriously Tony, I don't mean to be rude but you have no idea what I'm going through right now."

"You don't even know Cap." Tony said in a small voice, looking at his scotch more than anything.

"What?" Tony still refuses to meet his eyes. "Tony-"

"Ha, I mean you of all people know me, right? Genius billionaire playboy philanthropist."

"Tony, I'm sorry-"

"You know what, can it Cap." Tony says, finally meeting his eyes. "You don't know anything about me, nor have you ever tried to. You see the women, you see the booze, you see the screwing around. And you never thought to think why."

For once, Steve is silenced. Its true, for all the time they've spent in each others company, he's never really thought of why he does what he does. He's just Tony, that's all the reason he's ever needed.

But now he starts to put it together.

Why things with him and Pepper didn't work, why woman never lasted more than a night, why he drank too much.

And why he got that look in his eyes when he looked at Clint and Coulson.

"Tony, you're right." Tony looks at him, confusion and surprise in his eyes. "And I am so sorry for it."

"Forget about it, nobody likes the poor little rich boy routine." Tony says as he pours himself another drink.

And just like that, Steve watches as Tony tries to close himself off again, wrap himself in booze and escape.

"Is there-" Steve cuts off, looking for the right words. "You just seem so open with yourself, your life, is there a reason you've never told anyone you're.... into men?"

"Ha." Tony looks down, swirling his drink before taking a big sip. "First my father, I think you knew him, he really wasn't okay with having a queer for a son. Then once he was gone, people were already wary enough with me running the company, they didn't need another reason to not trust me."

"Tony, I'm really sorry, I had no idea-"

"Well why would you have?" A cold expression passes over his face. "Any time its just the two of us, you make the sorriest excuse you can think of and go somewhere else in record time."

"Tony..." Steve did not want to have this talk, he didn't want to do it now and he didn't want to do it here. "Tony, that's not because I don't like you."

Tony's eyes flash in surprise.

"The reason I can never be alone with you is because I like you. Too much. And being around you, just the two of us, it was like torture. Being so close to you, and not being able to be with you, I couldn't handle it. It took me a while to be okay with being gay, falling for you was something I never saw coming."

Oh no, he didn't mean to say that last part. That he liked Tony, okay. That he was falling in love with him and was more likely than not in love with him, not okay. It was just something he had to be ready to be disappointed about.

"Are you serious?!" Steve has to look away as Tony says this, as much as he knows what's coming he isn't any more ready for the hurt.

"Steve, look at me." Reluctantly, he meets Tony's eyes. They're not mocking. They're not mad. They're just shocked and something else he can't describe. "Why the heck do you think I bothered trying to get you alone all the time? You didn't wonder why I always tried to hang out just the two of us? You really need to google modern flirting strategies."

Steve has to smirk at this "Well the 1940's weren't exactly the time when you thought guys were into you..."

"So all this time, when I thought you hated me or something, you just had a crush on me?" Tony still had that incredulous look on his face.

"Well, you're Tony Stark, I thought you'd be the one to make a move if you liked me as more than a friend!"

"I tried! But every time it was the two of us, you got out of there like a bat out of hell! What was I supposed to do, ask you out in front of all the Avengers?"

Steve can't help the smile blooming on his face at this "So let me get this straight, you like me?"

"Obviously? How much more obvious can I make it? I've been trying to make it obvious for like a month-"

And suddenly his mouth was on Tony's, kissing him to make up for all the time that's already been wasted.

"Coulson! Coulson! They're finally making out! And in a strip club!" Barton's voice suddenly hollers, most of the club hearing him.

"Clint, inside voices." Coulson says with a smile. "Well its about time, although I wouldn't have expected here of all places."

"I so get to plan your bachelorette party Stark!" Yells Clint, still surrounded by strippers.

"Not on your life Barton!"

Steve just has to laugh, both at this situation and their own stupidity. Before Stark can continue yelling, he pulls him in for another kiss.

Steve Rogers-Stark, it doesn't have a bad ring to it.


End file.
